


Playing Dress Up

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Playing Dress Up

Hannah has learned a lot about Grace since they started dating, but her favourite thing is also one of the weirdest: Grace talks in her sleep. In the blurry moments between sleeping and waking, Grace will respond to questions without really being aware of what she’s saying, and she has absolutely no filter. The first time it happened, she told Grace immediately, realising the potential for crossing some serious boundaries, but Grace had smiled thoughtfully and simply said “I trust you.” Now Hannah loves those moments, where Grace semi-consciously wraps herself around Hannah and murmurs nonsense endearments, and she whispers questions into Grace’s ear and gets absolute honesty in return.  
In essence, Hannah has the cheat codes for being the best girlfriend ever. It’s freaking awesome. Well, most of the time. When Grace talks in her sleep, what comes out of her mouth is pure id, and she’s unfailingly honest. So now Hannah doesn’t wear one particular pair of pants on dates (“They make your ass all weird”) and she scatters small gifts all over the house on her birthday (“I want lots of presents!”) and she even switches her brand of mouthwash. (“I hate cool mint kisses, why do you do that?”) Still, despite the occasional blows to her ego, she still loves what she calls the Honesty Trance, for one very simple reason.  
Hannah Hart is on a mission to discover and fulfil every sexual fantasy and desire Grace has.  
She waits for Grace to drift off, watches for the tiny twitches and sighs she’s come to recognise, and whispers to her.  
“Grace?”  
“Mmmmm?”  
“Is there anything you want to do in the bedroom that you haven’t told me about?”  
“Mmm, oh yeah…” Grace moans softly, pressing herself against Hannah. Her eyes flicker under their lids and Hannah waits a moment, letting her sink back into half-sleep.  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Ev’thing” Grace mumbles in the blurry tone she only ever uses in these moments.  
“Tell me the thing you want the most,” Hannah says stroking her back soothingly  
“You’re sexy when you’re a guy… with the moustache. Want that.”  
Hannah fights the urge to giggle as Grace smiles in her sleep.  
“Think about you sometimes… suit… tuxedo… against a wall…”  
“What do we do against the wall, Grace?”  
“You have a dick…”  
Hannah’s eyebrows rise. Grace has been reluctant to talk about using toys and Hannah sometimes thinks she doesn’t want Hannah to think she’s missing men. It’s a little frustrating, because really, shouldn’t her obsession with moustaches alone prove that she’s okay with her masculine side?   
“What do I do with it, baby?”  
“Lift my dress… so fucking wet for you… trying to keep quiet… can’t get caught.”  
Grace’s hips push forward and she squeezes Hannah’s arm softly.  
“Sweet dreams, beautiful,” Hannah says, grinning.  
Some fantasies require more preparation than others. When your girlfriend is twelve feet tall and it’s all in her legs, there’s a certain amount of logistics involved in sex standing up, and the height difference is too much to just stand on tiptoes. She’s picked Grace up and held her against a wall before, but only for a few moments, and if she does this right it’s definitely going to take longer than that.  
In the end, she manages to cobble together a kind of padded ledge that she fixes to the wall at just the right height so that things can…line up. She tests it to make sure it won’t come away from the wall at an awkward moment and grins to herself in triumph.  
This is going to be fucking awesome. Literally.  
-  
Hannah is doing the Movember video with the girls from ILoveMakeup, and of course Grace is there. If there was any doubt in Hannah’s mind about whether Grace meant what she said, it’s gone by the time they’re done, because the way Grace looks at her almost leaves scorch marks on her skin. After they film the ‘Handlebar’ segment, the two of them are left alone as the girls leave to grab more supplies.  
The second the door closes, Grace is kissing her. Hannah’s eyebrows rise even as she kisses back, and when they part Hannah chuckles briefly, but before she can tease Grace for being a horndog, Grace murmurs against her lips.  
“You are sexy as hell in suspenders, Hannah. I’m coming over tonight. Wear them.”  
Grace bites at her bottom lip, tugging gently and letting it go with a wet plop, and steps away as the girls come back in the room. Hannah takes a couple of deep breaths and tries not to show just how turned on she is right now.  
A moustache, a strap-on and suspenders? Tonight is looking less like playing dress-up and more like full on gender-bending role-play.  
Awesome.  
-  
Grace texts her early in the evening.  
I want you now. I’m coming over. Put the suspenders on.  
Grace doesn’t get demanding like this often, but Hannah loves it every time. She scrambles to get ready, pulling on some slacks over the toy she’s wearing and adjusts it so it isn’t obvious, then slides into a crisp white shirt and tie and finally, of course, the suspenders. She doesn’t have time to draw a moustache as elaborate as the ones she had earlier, so she goes for the Frederick look. If nothing else, that video made Grace laugh. The doorbell rings just as she finishes, so she grabs her trilby hat, sets it at a jaunty angle on her head and goes to the door.  
When she opens it, Grace is wearing that dress. The dress. The red dress that Hannah loves. They stare at each other for a moment and Hannah kind of wants to laugh at how ridiculous it is that they’re both all dressed up for staying in, but then Grace reaches out, grabs her tie and pulls her into a desperate kiss.  
“I need you right now. No fucking around, Hannah,“ Grace warns, before going back to the kiss.  
Hannah manoeuvres them into the house and kicks the door shut as Grace throws Hannah’s hat across the room and runs her hands through her hair. Hannah’s hands slide down Grace’s back and squeeze her ass firmly and Grace moans into her mouth. After a long moment Hannah presses her body against Grace’s, letting her feel the shape of the toy hidden in her pants. Grace makes a noise Hannah can’t interpret and breaks the kiss.  
“Is that what I think it is?” She says. Hannah rolls her hips slightly against Grace’s in response.  
“You tell me,” she teases.  
“Fuck, Hannah, how did you… have I been talking in my sleep again?”  
Hannah grins and kisses her again. Her hands slide down to Grace’s thighs and she tugs at the hem of her dress until her hands meet skin.  
“Hold on to me,” she instructs and as Grace wraps her arms around Hannah’s neck, she picks Grace up and carries her into the bedroom.  
“I love that you can do this,” Grace whispers in her ear as she wraps her legs around Hannah’s waist, which really doesn’t help Hannah’s focus. She turns them to press her girlfriend against the wall and Grace slips down a few centimetres until her butt hits the ledge. She looks down in surprise.  
“What’s that?”  
“I’m strong, babe, but I’m not that strong, and you’re freakishly tall. This makes things easier.”  
Grace looks impressed for a second before grabbing her suspenders and pulling her into another deep kiss, wrapping her legs around Hannah and moaning softly when their bodies meet. The ledge is the perfect height and Hannah gives herself a mental pat on the back even as she rocks her hips into Grace’s.  
She pushes down slightly on Grace’s thighs until she gets the hint and her legs go back to the floor, then unzips Grace’s dress and peels it slowly down her body until she’s kneeling in front of her. Grace lifts her hips to help get the dress off and Hannah presses a fast kiss to her left hip as she slides her underwear down after it. Grace is already wet.  
“Wow, you weren’t kidding!” Hannah mutters to herself. Grace’s hands run through her hair again and Hannah only just has time to take a breath before Grace pulls her head forward to where she needs it most.  
Normally, Hannah likes to take her time, to let the tension build, but apparently somebody dosed Grace’s coffee with sex pollen today, so Hannah goes for it, using every trick she’s learned to drive Grace crazy. It’s messy and a little rough and when she thinks Grace is ready she reaches down, unclips the suspenders and unfastens her pants. She shoves them down as she stands and wow, there’s something incredibly sexy about having your pants around your ankles as you stand between a girl’s legs. Grace’s hair is messy as hell and her pupils are completely blown and she bites her lip and looks at Hannah as if to say ‘bring it on’.  
Hannah raises her eyebrows. She pushes Grace’s knees apart and presses her against the wall, letting her feel Hannah’s dick against her, warm from her body heat. Grace swallows, hard.  
“You ready, baby?” Hannah asks, and Grace nods abruptly. Hannah reaches down and lines up and pushes forward and the back of Grace’s head hits the wall. Hannah kisses her gently until their hips meet and stops, letting Grace adjust.  
“You okay?” She asks, and Grace’s response is to wrap her legs around Hannah and kiss her again.  
“Oh fuck, baby, you feel good inside me,” she murmurs as their lips part. Hannah grins and shifts her hips slightly and Grace sucks in a sharp breath as the toy moves inside her.  
“Can I move?” Hannah asks, sliding her hands down Grace’s sides and tasting the skin on her neck.  
Grace nods and Hannah withdraws slowly, leaning back and moving her hands up to Grace’s breasts as she moves forward again. Grace moans, low and drawn-out, and Hannah grins.  
She fucking loves this. It’s not particularly arousing physically, but watching Grace slowly come apart more than makes up for it. There’s something about it that makes her feel powerful, as she sets a steady rhythm and watches as Grace’s face flushes with pleasure and beads of sweat dampen her hairline.  
She starts slow and gentle, rocking her hips rather than thrusting them, and slowly increases her pace until Grace is making broken, desperate noises in her ear.  
“Fuck, more! Please baby!” She whimpers, clinging to Hannah, legs wrapped around her waist and nails digging into Hannah’s back. In response, Hannah drives her whole body forward, pressing Grace against the wall and plunging deep into her. Grace cries out and buries her face in the crook of Hannah’s neck, holding on for dear life as Hannah fucks her. Grace’s back hits the wall with each stroke and she grunts against Hannah’s neck with the impact.  
“You okay?” Hannah asks breathlessly, not slowing down even though the muscles in her stomach and thighs ache as she pistons her hips.  
“Yes!” Grace hisses, “Don’t stop!”  
Grace presses messy, open-mouthed kisses to her neck that send shocks of pleasure down her spine and she finally registers that actually, she is aroused as hell. Hannah grabs Grace’s thighs for extra leverage and it must change the angle or something because Grace’s moans change pitch, becoming high and helpless and so fucking hot that Hannah thinks she might come before Grace does, just from the sounds she’s making.  
“Oh, oh Hannah, fuck, I’m gonna-“ Grace’s voice breaks mid-word and her whole body seizes up around Hannah. Hannah gives one final, deep thrust and presses her whole body into Grace’s once more, feeling her shake as her orgasm crashes over her. Finally, Grace’s legs drop heavily to the floor and her head hits Hannah’s shoulder. Hannah keeps her pressed against the wall, both because she enjoys the sensation and because she’s pretty sure if she steps back Grace will just fall down.  
Grace takes a few deep, shaky breaths and lifts her head to kiss Hannah on the cheek. It’s a strangely innocent gesture and it makes Hannah laugh softly.  
“What?” Grace asks sleepily, wrapping her arms around Hannah’s neck again and resting her head against the wall to look at her.  
“Nothing,” Hannah says, and kisses her softly, “you’re amazing.”  
Grace smiles tiredly and shifts her hips, and Hannah obeys the silent request, pulling back gently until the strap-on slips free. Grace moans softly and wrinkles her nose.  
“You okay?” Hannah asks, concerned, “Did I hurt you?”  
“I’m fine babe, just oversensitive.”  
Hannah steps back slowly and unbuckles the harness from around her hips. Grace stands and stretches lazily, an expression of smug satisfaction on her face. Hannah starts to bend over to pull her pants up but Grace stops her and instead unbuttons her shirt and slides it off her shoulders.  
“Grace?” Hannah asks.  
“That was amazing,” Grace tells her, “and you deserve a reward. But first I need a nap, so you’re coming to bed with me and when I wake up I’m going to make you scream my name so loud the neighbours call the cops.”  
By the time she’s finished speaking, Grace has stripped Hannah of her remaining clothes. Once they’re both naked, Grace pulls Hannah over to the bed a few feet away and they climb in together. Grace drapes herself over Hannah and falls asleep almost instantly and Hannah allows herself a moment of smugness at how thoroughly she’s ravished her girlfriend. She glances at the two piles of clothing crumpled artistically by the wall, with the shape of the dildo clearly outlined under her shirt, and grabs her phone from the side table to take a picture. She wants to remember this.  
Her eyes start to feel heavy and the warm, sleepy weight of Grace’s body anchors her as she slips into sleep. As she drifts off, one last coherent thought floats across her mind.  
Being in love in awesome.


End file.
